1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a connection method thereof for connecting various electronic devices by using virtual device information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet PCs, wearable devices, and the like have been diversified. The electronic devices are assigned unique media access control (MAC) addresses (for example, BD_ADDR in Bluetooth) according to each wireless communication scheme when the electronic device is manufactured. In order for a pair of electronic devices to be connected to each other, the devices use their MAC addresses to be authenticated, and perform communication. Further, in a case of a pairing scheme (for example, a Bluetooth scheme) that additionally requires a link key, a pair of electronic devices are connected to each other through a pairing process for generating the link key.
A pair of electronic devices making a connection may search for an electronic device to be connected to when the connection is attempted and perform a separate connection process through an authentication procedure or for generating a link key. After the connection is made, the electronic device repeats the same connection process through the authentication procedure or for generating the link key in order to make a connection with another device, which delays the connection process and causes user inconvenience.
When a plurality of electronic devices are connected to one electronic device, the one electronic device operates as a hub and manages the neighboring electronic devices. Accordingly, when an electronic device, which operates as a hub, is changed in a network in which a plurality of electronic devices communicate with each other, a connection process through an authentication procedure or for generating a link key is individually performed between each of the connected neighboring electronic devices and a new electronic device, which operates as the hub, thereby delaying the connection process and increases user inconvenience.